leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Staff of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl
This list of staff members worked on the Generation IV Pokémon games, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Versions. The games were published by Nintendo and developed by Game Freak and Creatures, Inc. All names are given in Western order. Staff list Director * Junichi Masuda Art Director * Ken Sugimori Battle Director * Shigeki Morimoto Program Leader * Tetsuya Watanabe Battle System Programmer * Hisashi Sogabe Field System Programmer * Sousuke Tamada Communication System Programmer * Akito Mori Programmers * Yoshinori Matsuda * Keita Kagaya * Hiroyuki Nakamura * Masao Taya * Satoshi Nohara * Tomomichi Ohta * Miyuki Iwasawa * Nozomu Saito * Daisuke Goto * Tomoya Takahashi * Katsumi Ono * Satoshi Mitsuhara Graphic Leader * Takao Unno Pokémon Designers & Graphic Designers Pokémon Designer * Atsuko Nishida Graphic Designer * Kei Hoshiba Music Leader * Go Ichinose Music Composition * Hitomi Sato * Junichi Masuda Sound Effects * Satoshi Nohara Pokémon Voices * Go Ichinose Game Design Leader * Shigeru Ohmori Game Designers * Kouji Nishino * Kenji Matsushima * Tetsuji Ohta * Hitomi Sato * Takeshi Kawachimaru * Teruyuki Shimoyamada * Tadashi Takahashi * Akihito Tomisawa * Suguru Nakatsui * Hiro Nakamura Plot Scenario * Junichi Masuda * Toshinobu Matsumiya * Kouji Nishino * Shigeru Ohmori Game Scenario * Toshinobu Matsumiya * Hitomi Sato * Akihito Tomisawa * Suguru Nakatsui Map Designers * Tadashi Takahashi * Suguru Nakatsui * Shigeru Ohmori * Akihito Tomisawa * Hiro Nakamura * Kouji Nishino * Teruyuki Shimoyamada Pokédex Text * Kenji Matsushima Parametric Design * Kouji Nishino * Tetsuji Ohta * Teruyuki Shimoyamada * Shigeki Morimoto Battle Tower Data * Osamu Fujita * Takeshi Saigo * Yoshihito Tsuji * Kouji Kobayashi * Motoki Nakajima * Etsuko Fukushima * Keisuke Fukushima * Tetsuji Ohta Script Designers * Satoshi Nohara * Tomomichi Ohta * Miyuki Iwasawa * Sousuke Tamada Environment & Tool Programmers * Hisashi Sogabe * Sousuke Tamada * Hiroyuki Nakamura * Masao Taya * Miyuki Iwasawa Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Server System Director * Mikihiro Ishikawa Server System Programmers * Daisuke Nakamura * Shigetoshi Kitayama * Yuuki Hayashi Program Support * Kazuki Yoshihara NCL Product Testing * Akira Yano * Super Mario Club Special Thanks * Kenji Tominaga * Yoshio Tajiri * Masafumi Saito * Saya Tsuruta * HyonJyon Lee * Takenori Ohta * Teiko Sasaki * Yuichiro Mori * Sachiko Hamano * Emi Endo * Kenjiro Ito * Tomotaka Komura * Susumu Fukunaga * Masami Tanaka * Michiko Takizawa * Kenichi Arai * Yumi Hoshi * Jiro Koga * Norihide Okamura * Shunsuke Kohori * Takanao Kondo * Hiroyuki Uesugi * Teruki Murakawa * Kimiko Nakamichi * Souichi Yamamoto * Akira Kinashi * Hiroshi Akune * Takao Nakano Information Supervisors * Hiromi Sagawa * Yuri Sakurai * Naoko Yanase Artwork * Sachiko Nakamichi * Kiyomi Oe * Yasuko Sugiyama Coordinators * Shusaku Egami * Kazuki Yoshihara * Kaori Ando English Version Coordinators * Seth McMahill * Keisuke Tominaga English Version Assistant Coordinator * Joel Simon Translator * Nob Ogasawara Text Editors * Teresa Lillygreen * Seth McMahill NOA Product Testing * Thomas Hertzhog * Leland Jones * Patrick Taylor * Mika Kurosawa NOA Special Thanks * Nicola Wright * Devon Ryning * Hitomi Ross * Kyle Hudson * Joshua Newman Localization * Teruki Murakawa * Kimiko Nakamichi * Souichi Yamamoto * Akira Kinashi * Noriko Nakao * Ken Kato * Norihito Ito * Haruhiko Imatake * Tomoko Nakayama * Hiroshi Akune * Kazuhiro Fujihara * Yuuki Tanikawa * Ryo Yamaguchi Producers * Hiroyuki Jinnai * Hitoshi Yamagami * Gakuji Nomoto * Hiroaki Tsuru Executive producers * Satoshi Tajiri * Satoru Iwata * Tsunekazu Ishihara *Diamond and Pearl Category:Lists